This invention relates to a carrier for clothes on hangers. It is intended to make it easier to carry and transport clothes on hangers, or garment bags containing clothes on hangers, as well as to provide a convenient method for hanging them in closets, on racks or on hooks in vehicles.
In traveling it is often necessary to carry coat hangers laden with clothes to and from the airport, bus terminal or train station. The loose hangers are difficult to collect, to keep track of and to place on a rack or hook. In addition, the weight of the clothes makes it uncomfortable and difficult to hand carry the hangers. Thus the hook of a conventional coat hanger is narrow and painfully constricts and cuts into a person's hand if clothes are carried on hangers for any length of time. An alternative to carrying a heavy collection of hangers by the hanger hooks is for the traveler to drape the clothing over his arm. This method is awkward and defeats the purpose of hanging the clothes on hangers, since this method wrinkles the clothes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,629,529 to Threeton attempted to solve this problem with a suit carrier which was designed to be carried over the shoulder. This device is a flat stiff piece of metal with a hook on one end for hanging the carrier, a flat carrying handle attached across the metal surface of the plate, and a piece of ball type chain attached across the plate to which suits can be attached. Threeton's carrier is complicated, requires several more parts than the present invention and does not function in the simple, straightforward and advantageous manner of the present invention.